Yautja
The Yautja is an Alien Race from the Predator Franchise. They first appeared in Predator and have immediatley become an Icon. Coming to Earth to hunt humans for sport, The Yautja have returned for 2 sequels and 2 crossovers. Well known for their technology and ferociousness, the Yautjas, better known as Predators are infaous for doing battle with their favourite prey, the Xenomorph (Alien), a fellow horror icon who have battled with the Yautja in two crossover films. About the Yautja The Predator, known factually as the Yautja, is an extraterrestrial species characterized by its hunting of other dangerous species for sport and honour, including humans. The species has also been known as yautja (e-wat-ya) , the Hunters, and the Hish, alternately, at times in expanded universe material. The Predators are a sentient, humanoid race that breathe an atmosphere similar to that of Earth's, but possess a technology far more advanced beyond any known Terran artifice. The Predators stalk and kill their prey using an arsenal of highly advanced devices, such as active camouflage and energy weapons. The Predators claim their quarry's skull and spine as a trophy of sorts. Capable of interstellar travel in star ships, the Predators have hunted on Earth for centuries and have also had prior contact with the Engineers. The creatures are also voracious meat eaters. In the Films Biology and physical abilities The unmasked faces of various Predators. Predators are bipedal humanoids, physically distinguishable from humans by their greater height and faces, which resemble that of "a mutated crab". While generally uniform, the Predators' physical appearances can include a number of subtle variations. While Predator heights vary, the typical height for a male is usually several inches over seven feet, though some grow as tall as eight feet or taller. Facially, the species has arthropod-like mandibles on their faces and long, hair-like appendages on their heads that are set into their ridged skulls. Predators' foreheads range in degree of steepness and shallowness. They can have a greater or lesser number of fangs, which can at times be piranha-like on the upper jaw. The species' amphibian-like skin can range from light to dark coloration, be mottled or clear, and be dry or wet-looking and clammy. Their heads and waists can also vary in size, they can have broad or more narrow shoulders, can be more or less muscular in physique. They also have sharp clawed hands and feet. The species' blood is bio-luminescent phosphorus green in color. Life Span ''' While the maximum or typical life span of a Predator is unknown, it has been implied that the Elders among their race can live hundreds to thousands of years. '''Physical Prowess Predators are generally much stronger and more durable than humans. Their bodies are resilient to damage, capable of surviving and recovering from multiple gunshot wounds and radiation doses which would be fatal to humans. They are much stronger than humans, easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male and shattering solid concrete with their bare hands. They also seem to have very strong lower body strength because they can jump to three times their height, and can fall ten times their height and land on their feet. They are also skilled climbers, and will readily move through trees or across rooftops in pursuit of prey, as shown in the film Predator, where Dutch is running for his life from the Jungle Hunter and no matter how fast Dutch ran, he could not get out of the hunters sight. Breathing and Atmospheric Sensitivity ''' Predators have a preference for hot, equatorial climates but use their wire mesh undersuit with a temperature control element to adapt to even the most harsh environments like arctic conditions. While they are capable of breathing Earth's atmosphere for short periods of time, they generally use their helmets to filter the Earth's atmosphere to something that suits them better, and must eventually use a breathing mask if they lose their helmet on Earth for a long enough period of time, as they originate from a methane rich environment, observed in Predator 1 by how it survives longer without a mask than the one in Predator 2 in the harsh city pollution. Vision' A Yautja's Natural Vision. Added by Ultimatex The Predators' vision operates mainly in the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum; they can easily detect heat differentials in their surroundings but are unable to easily distinguish among objects of the same relative temperature. Colder objects appear more muted to them. Their visual abilities are, of course, aided by the technology in their helmets (Alien Vision, Tech Vision, Neuro Vision etc.). However, Predators are shown to be only capable of seeing in red and black without their masks; as seen in Predator when the Predator took off its mask to fight Dutch in melee combat. When the Elder Predator looks at Alexa, he sees that she has the clan's markings on the cheek of her face; This Indicates that she has killed a Xenomorph and he presents her with one of their Combi Sticks in recognition for her skill as a warrior. 'Speech, Language and Communication' See, Yautja language Predators are also capable of speech in either their own language, which resembles a series of clicks, roars, snarls and growls, and of imitating human speech that they have heard. It is unclear whether or not a typical Predator can understand the human speech they are repeating, but it would seem that they do to an extent and regurgitate phrases at vaguely appropriate times as a form of communication with prey.[ Older Predators with more experience among humans have on occasion been known to actually learn to speak English, at least to a limited extent. The script of the Predators is expressed in written patterns of dashes. These written symbols appear on the creatures' gauntlet displays, their helmets, architecture, and many other surfaces. They also seem to have a cynical, fatalistic sense of humor at times, such as when in a deleted scene of Alien vs Predator, the Predator Scar causes the Xenomorph corpse to shoot out it's inner jaw, which startles Alexa, and giving Scar some amusement. 'Clothing, armor and armament Clothing and armor' Predator's clothing and armor can include numerous design variations, as well. Some look more urban and modern, others more tribal, others look even heroic. Design changes can include tribal ornamentation on the forehead. A Predator's hunting helmet contains its own atmosphere and various other technological applications. Specifically, its visual capabilities increase a Predator's ability to see in a variety of spectrums, ranging from the low infrared to the high ultraviolet, and also filters the ambient heat from the area, allowing them to see things with greater clarity and detail. When a Predator becomes blooded, it is allowed to craft it's own mask. Predators tend to wear shirts of a wide wire-mesh and/or metallic armor and bandoleers for weapons, including grenades. Their gauntlets include a number of weapons, including retractable blades and self-destruct explosives. They also feature buttons for computerized control. Predators' armor may be able to withstand the acidic effects of Xenomorph blood. '''Technology' Predator Technology is distinctive in many respects, not the least of which is its ornate, tribal appearance masking deadly, sophisticated weaponry. At least one Predator weapon uses a metal that does not correspond to any element on the periodic table, and some weapons have been shown to be completely resistant to the effects of acidic blood belonging to Aliens. Some aspects of their technology have been in use for millennia. In addition, several of these tools make use of thermal imaging to track prey. Helmet/Mask: The Predator's mask also houses a viewing system that allows the creature to see primarily in infrared. But it can also switch to various other electromagnetic spectra. Wrist Computer: Includes touch-pad technology to control a Predator's cloaking device, holographic projection abilities, self-destruct device, and even remote control of a Predator's ship. ' Cloaking Device/Invisiblity: ' The Predator also makes use of a light-bending cloaking device, controlled through the wrist-computer on their arm gauntlet, allowing them a form of invisibility or at least translucence. The invisibility effect has been known to be shorted out through contact with water, or if the arm gauntlet is damaged. Med-kit/medicines: ' The Predator hunters also carry field medical equipment including solvents capable of cauterizing and healing Predator wounds, and med-kits capable of synthesizing such medicines using indigenous materials, such as concrete, wood or plaster. '''Weapons ' Plasma Caster Wrist Blades Bio Mask Combi Stick Smartdisc Whip Shuriken Hunting Culture The Predator culture revolves around the hunting and stalking of dangerous lifeforms. After making a kill, a Predator typically skins or decapitates the carcass, converting it into a trophy. Headless, skinless carcasses are hung upside down, and skulls can be worn on belts if detached from the spine, or held aloft if still attached. Failure in a hunt results in the Predator involved committing an honorable suicide. 'Society ' See Yautja Language for the species' language! The Yautja society is made up of different classifications, including blooded and un-blooded. Their caste includes: 'Unblooded - ' About 25% of male Yautja are unblooded. This means that the Yautja have no distinguishable kills amongst their race, such as killing a Xenomorph. Once a Yautja kills a Xenomorph and collects its head as trophy, they become blooded. All unblooded are children too young to safely hunt for Xenomorphs, or they simply have not had the chance to battle a Xenomorph yet. 'Blooded - ' About 45% of male Yautja are blooded. These are warriors who have gained the clan symbol upon their forehead after their first successful Xenomorph hunt. 'Retirees - ' About 10% of male Yautja are retirees, Yautja who have fought their time and now are too old and honoured to hunt. Females commonly come under this section due to their roles as mothers and the driving force behind the homeworlds natural wasteland systems. ' Elite Predator -' Elite Predators are often leaders in their clan, and are only elevated to the caste of Elite Predator once they have acquired a Queen Xenomorph skull. About 15% of blooded Yautja are Elite Predators. Once an Elite Predator they specialize in certain weapons making that weapon their strongsuit. A Brawler specializes in Wirstblades, Spearmaster specializes with the Combistick. Elite Predators often become retirees after a few decades. 'Clan Leader - ' Clan Leaders are only made by the Adjudicator's decision. The only way to become a Clan Leader is to clean out an entire Xenomorph hive larger than 300 members in population with a maximum of two others. When this has been proven, the three (or fewer) Yautja all become Clan Leaders. They become the forefathers of that clan and will repopulate with females of their choosing. In order to be elligable for the trials of a hive cleansing, each member of the trio must have at least 3 Queen skull trophies. After this point, any hive cleansings that the forefathers complete will give the clan greater honor and standing in the caste system. Clan leaders comprise 5% of the Yautja society. 'Adjudicators - ' The adjudicators are the administrators and law enforcers of the Yautja. They are world leaders and the ruling fist in the overall scheme of the Yautja culture. Less than 1% of Yautja are adjudicators, due to their massive worldly role. At this point, they simply no longer have time to hunt anymore off planet, but often foray into the underground contained hunting grounds, where younger hunters train in order to lend experience to the young ones. Adjudicators are always the leaders of a clan and no adjudicators have ever risen to that position without first having completed at least five hive cleansings. ' Bad Bloods - ' These are the criminal Yautja whom have been sentenced to death and escaped. Their justice system shows that crime is very low. About 2% of Yautja are bad bloods. In Predator: Concrete Jungle on the Playstation 2, bad bloods were also Predators captured by humans and brainwashed. They met honorable deaths by their clan brother, the main Predator in the game. 'Apprentice - ' These are honorable humans taken by predators to learn the ways of predator Known Predators - Predators in the movies include the original Predator from the movie who is given the name Jungle Hunter. City Hunter is the name given to the main Predator in Predator 2. Predators from the AVP movies include: Celtic, Chopper, Scar, and Wolf. In the movie Predators, there are three "Super Predators" that include: Tracker( or Flusher), Falconer, and Berserker( or Mr.Black) along with a regular Predator given the simple name: Classic Predator (also reffered to as Crucified Predator). In Predator 2 the whole Lost Clan is shown which includes the Clan Leader( Greyback or Golden Angel), Boar, Lost, Stalker, Gort(Gaurdian), Shaman, and multiple others. From the Aliens Vs Predator 2010 video game there are the following Predators: Dark, Claw, Stalker, Wolf, Spartan, Lord, and the Alien Predator which is a Predator that wears a Xenomorph's face as a mask. In the movie Aliens Vs Predator there is a clan leader other various Predators. From the video game Predator: Concrete Jungle the main charcter Predator is nick-named Scarface. There are three other Bad-Bloods named Swift Knife, Stone Heart, and Long Spear. There is also another clan leader and other numerous Dark Blade clan members. Throughout the comics there a many other Predators which are not given names and some are such as: Scavage, Spike-Tail, and Cracked Tusk. ''' Motivations: The reason Predators hunt is not for sustenance or elimination of threats, but as entertainment, as they will only attack life forms that have the ability to provide them with a challenge, and indeed they will seek out ways in which to attract worthy opponents or seek out places where worthy opponents may already be for their hunts. Rules: When hunting humans, Predators normally avoid certain individuals such as children and some adults if they are unarmed, though they will spare armed ones if they happen to be pregnant or sickly. A human who has managed to kill a Predator in single combat or has fought alongside one is usually spared by the deceased (or alive) hunter's comrades and given a gift (often a rare or exotic weapon) as a sign of respect. Predators apparently keep Xenomorph Queens in captivity in order to maintain a supply of eggs in order to have options to a Xenomorph hunt. Predator History with Earth Predators have a long and involved history with many species they have hunted on Earth and elsewhere, including humans, Xenomorphs, and other animals. Ancient History Predators have made contact with human civilization at various points throughout human history. The earliest of these occasions include encounters with such cultures as the Ancient Egyptians, the Khmer Empire, and Aztecs, as well as an undocumented culture inhabiting what is now modern day Bouvetøya. They also visited Earth during the Renaissance. Upon their original arrival on Earth in ancient times, the Predators were at first worshiped as gods by humans, and they taught many of the civilizations how to build Pyramids (an explanation as to why many of these different ancient societies had distinctly similar cultures and architecture), but in return expected sacrifices of humans for use as hosts for huntable Xenomorphs. As part of an ancient rite of passage conducted every 100 years, young Predator warriors were taken to Earth to face swarms of newborn Xenomorphs spawned in specially constructed Pyramids. Each Yautja was expected to return with the head of a Xenomorph killed in personal combat (without the use of a plasma caster). Using the acid of their foes to sear a clan marking or other symbol into their bio-masks and foreheads, the young warriors emerged from their trials successfully. If the young warriors failed and the hunting grounds were overrun with Xenomorphs, the warriors were expected to activate their self-destruct devices, dying honorably and eliminating all trace of the Xenomorph infestation. The Predators returned to Bouvetøya every century to consummate the bargain, until at one point in the ritual, the Xenomorphs spread out of control, resulting in the Predators detonating a bomb that obliterated the entire civilization. Relations with humans and the Predators deteriorated from that time on; the Predators then viewed humans as little more than another quarry to hunt. As time progressed, Predators continued to visit Earth, and would featured prominently in the folklore of certain cultures; some Latin American people refer to the species as, "El Diablo que hace trofeos de los hombres" (Spanish for "The Demon who makes trophies of men"), while Jamaican superstition identifies Predators as demons from the spirit world. Known encounters with Earth Val Verde, 1987 The Jungle Hunter. Added by Ultimatex In 1987, an unidentified Predator landed in Val Verde, South America, via a landing pod ejected from a main clan ship passing through Earth orbit. After landing, it hunted down a United States Army Special Forces group, allegedly stationed there to rescue presidential cabinet ministers kidnapped by guerrilla forces (however the group was actually being used to eliminate the rebels). A U.S. military team led by Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer was also recruited under false pretenses and sent in to rescue the cabinet minister. Dutch and his team were soon targeted by the unseen Predator. The Predator dispatched them one by one with an array of weaponry until Dutch and the guerilla soldier Anna were the last ones left alive. The soldier and alien then engaged each other in one-on-one combat, which was at first dominated by the Predator, until Dutch set a trap which seriously injured the creature. The dying Predator committed suicide and tried to take Dutch with him by activating a self-destruct device which destroyed it and devastated the surrounding jungle. Los Angeles, California 1997 The City Hunter. Added by Dash Rendar Ten years after the events in Val Verde, a new Predator set its sights on Los Angeles, California, attracted by the summer heat and drug wars between Jamaican and Colombian drug lords, as well as the L.A.P.D. attempting to fight both gangs. The Predator first targeted a group of Colombian gunmen during a one sided shootout against L.A.P.D. officers until the arrival of Lieutenant Michael Harrigan. Shortly thereafter, the Predator killed a group of Jamaican gang members in the process of executing one of their Colombian rivals. The Predator then began actively targeting the L.A.P.D. officers attempting to investigate its handiwork, specifically Harrigan's three partners, as well as a federal agency group called the OWLF team, led by Agent Peter Keyes, bent on capturing the Predator. After defeating all other opposition, the Predator was ultimately confronted by Harrigan in its own ship and killed when Harrigan used its own weapons against it. The Predator's clan-mates then appeared and carried away the dead alien's body. As they did so an elder Predator among them gave Harrigan an 18th century flintlock pistol as a sign of respect, and an indication that the Predators have been coming to Earth for longer than anyone had suspected. Bouvetøya Island, Antarctica, 2004 In 2004, a satellite detected a mysterious heat bloom beneath Bouvetøya, an island about one thousand miles north of Antarctica. Billionaire Charles Bishop Weyland assembled a team of scientists to investigate the heat source and claim it for his multinational communications company Weyland Industries. The team included paleontologists, archaeologists, linguistic experts, drillers, mercenaries, and a female guide named Alexa Woods. As a Predator ship reached Earth's orbit, it blasted a hole through the ice towards the source of the heat bloom. When the humans arrived at the site above the heat source, an abandoned whaling station, they found this hole and descended beneath the ice. They discovered a mysterious pyramid and began to explore it, finding evidence of a civilization predating written history and what appeared to be a sacrificial chamber filled with human skeletons with ruptured rib cages. Meanwhile, three Predators landed and when the human guards on the surface opened fire, made short work of them. Making their way down to the pyramid, the Predators arrived at the front doors just as the exploration team unwittingly powered up the ancient structure. A Xenomorph Queen awakened from cryogenic stasis and began to produce eggs, from which facehuggers hatched and attached to several humans trapped in the sacrificial chamber. Chestbursters emerged from the humans and quickly grew into adult Aliens. Conflicts erupted between the Predators, Xenomorphs, and humans, resulting in several deaths. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the others, a Predator was implanted with an Alien embryo. Through translation of the Pyramid's hieroglyphs the explorers learned that the Predators have been visiting Earth for thousands of years. That it was they who taught early human civilizations how to build Pyramids, and were worshiped as gods. Every 100 years they would visit Earth to take part in a rite of passage in which several humans would sacrifice themselves as hosts for the Predators, creating the "ultimate prey" for the Predators to hunt. If overwhelmed, the Predators would activate their self-destruct weapons to eliminate the Xenomorphs and themselves. The explorers deduced that this was why the current Predators were at the Pyramid, and that the heat bloom was to attract humans for the purpose of breeding new Xenomorphs to hunt. The remaining humans decided that the Predators must be allowed to succeed in their hunt so the Xenomorphs would not reach the surface. As the battle continued most of the team were killed, leaving only Woods and a single Yautja to fight against the Xenomorphs. The two formed an alliance when she directly assisted the Predator in defeating an Alien. They then used the Predator’s self-destruct device to destroy the pyramid and the remaining Xenomorphs. When Woods and the Predator reached the surface, they battled the escaped Xenomorph Queen, whom they defeated by attaching its chain to a water tower and pushing it over a cliff into the water, dragging her to the ocean floor. The Predator, however, died from its wounds. A Predator ship then uncloaked and several Predators appeared. They collected their fallen comrade and presented Alexa Woods with one of their spear weapons in recognition of her skill as a warrior. As they retreated into space, a chestburster erupted from the dead Predator on the ship. It appeared to be a Xenomorph variant with Predator traits, (a Predalien), as it had the characteristic mandibles of both creatures. Gunnison, Colorado 2004 Wolf. Added by Ultimatex Immediately after those events, the Predalien hybrid on board the Predator ship in space above Earth immediately grew to full adult size and set about killing the hunters on-board the Mother Ship's Scout Ship, causing it to crash in Colorado. The last surviving Predator activated a distress beacon with a video of the Predalien, which was received by a veteran Predator on a distant alien world who then set off towards the Earth. When he arrived, the Predator tracked the Xenomorphs into a section of the sewer below the town. He removes evidence of their presence by using a powerful solvent capable of dissolving all organic matter. He used a laser net to try to contain the creatures, but when his dual plasma casters misfired in a fight, the Xenomorphs escape into the town above. He then fashioned a "plasma pistol" from his remaining plasma caster and proceeded to track and kill the Xenomorphs all across town, accidentally cutting the power to the town as he did so. But during a confrontation with human survivors of the town, the Predator lost his plasma pistol. The Predator then fought the Predalien singlehandedly, though the battle was interrupted by the arrival of the US military. The military then dropped a tactical nuclear bomb on the town, incinerating both combatants. The salvaged plasma pistol was then taken to a corporate office and a woman called Ms. Yutani. Game Preserve Planet, 2010 The Berserker Predator. Added by Ultimatex 23 years after Dutch met the Predator Jungle Hunter, nine people with a violent history are sent by the Super Predator clan to a planet where they hunt. Humans such as Noland and Drake were normally sent there as game. The Super Predators have a feud with the Jungle Hunter clan, and one of the Jungle Hunters was kept prisoner as bait. Of the nine people transported, one died during the crash-landing on the planet. The other eight stuck together and roamed the planet, with three getting killed by the Super Predators and two sacrificing themselves to kill their pursuers (Russian Spetznaz officer Nikolai blows himself and the Tracker Predator up, and Yakuza enforcer Hanzo kills the Falconer Predator in a swordfight in which both die). Eventually three, bounty hunter Royce, doctor (later revealed to be a serial killer) Edwin, and Israeli special forces sniper Isabelle reach the campfire where the "Classic" Predator is being held. Royce frees him and asks him to take him to the Super Predators' ship. The Predator accepts the request, hacks into the Super Predator's ship, and gears up. The Berserker arrives, fights and decapitates the Classic Predator, and then destroys the departing spaceship. Royce, however, never boarded the craft and returns to rescue Edwin and a paralyzed Isabelle from the pit. Edwin attempts to attack Royce but is disarmed and mortally wounded. Royce booby-traps his body with hand grenades to wound the Berserker Predator, then attacks it with a crude bone axe after lighting the surrounding area on fire, so that the Berserker Predator would not be able to recognize him from the flames. The Predator briefly gains the upper hand and almost kills Royce, but Isabelle recovers from the paralysis enough to shoot it with her sniper rifle. The enraged Super Predator shoots his wristblade at Isabelle's arm. This gave Royce the time he needed to recover. Royce then decapitates the Berserker. The following morning, Royce tells Isabelle that they will find a way to get off the planet. Super Predators The Super Predators are a sub-species of the Yautja race. They are a larger version of the Jungle Hunter Predators. The Super Predators presumably abducted several humans and other sentient beings from other planets. Biology and physical abilities They appear to be physically larger (though this is debateable) standing at roughly 7'4" feet tall, being stonger, more muscular than their counterparts and of a more slender build. They have a more reptilian appearance than their better-known cousins, and have scally skin in addition to different color pigmentation. Another feature is thier "dread locks" are far more swept back than on normal Yautja. They also possess a longer face, giving them a small snout in affect. Hunting Culture, Clothing, Armor and Technology Three Super Predators were seen in the movie "Predators", and they are the Falconer, the Black Berserker Predator (nicknamed Mr. Black), and the Tracker. They appear to be in a blood feud with the smaller Yautja. However, they use the same technology. They do differ in various ways in terms of culture; the first difference is they only have a single blade on their gauntlets, they also use a gatlin gun type of plasma caster. They also have tighter armour, being less metal and more leather in appearance. When hunting they use traps, prefering to enduce fear and panic into their prey in an attempt to make them run. Another feature is they (unlike their cousins) have no quams about killing an unarmed or injured/crippled enemy. Super Predators have also been seen to use some kind of hunting dog for "flushing out" their prey. They appear to value trophies and large numbers of kills rather than honour in the hunt or in the individual kill, it is said that they are constantly trying to improve themselves to become better killers, and that is why they use the most dangerous of prey; as to improve their technology and tactics. Conflict with Rival Clan The Super Predator Clan is in some sort of war with the Jungle Hunter Clan for an unknown reason. Noland described it as blood feud that had apparently been going on for some time. Filmography *Predator *Predator 2 *Alien vs. Predator *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem *Predators Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Monsters